All at once, I didn't wish to return home
by KatieKaze
Summary: / A human AU, Arthur is a King from another 'world', a World where Great Britain is back in the days of Kings and Queens and he is the King of his land. Arthur casts a spell which sends him to tumble into Alfred's world, a Modern day New York City where he is dazed and confused by everything around him. It seems that his magic caused a great deal of unrests in the worlds though../


"Arthur! Artie! Babe come on, I said I was sorry! If you want to dress in funny outfits then go ahead! Please don't leave me!" Whined the tall sunny blond man chasing a sandy blond male.

"I have said before, I do not know thee!" The smaller blond kicked up his speed of walking but froze in place once meeting at an intersection. Cars and trucks a like zoomed passed him. "What in creation is this?!" Shrieked the startled male, reeling backwards and hitting a large broad chest behind him.

"Uh.. Main street? Come on Arthur, just because things went sour yesterday doesn't give you the right to pretend you don't know me." The tall man sighed.

"Your accent is baffling, lad. Speak your name."

"Really, Arthur? Are you fucking kidding me right now?! Its me, Alfred? Alfred Jones, your fucking neighbor known each other since high school and went to college together?" Alfred sighed heavily and raked a large hand through his hair, making the locks messy. "I confessed to you yesterday? You turned me down, remember?"

The man accused of being Arthur, stepped away from Alfred, forest green eyes wide. "Alfred?" In an instant he had pushed passed the male and looked around. "I knew it was you. Knave! I demand that you find the medic doctor, it seems I have ingested some poison. I am hallucinating and hearing things as well."

"What the hell did you just call me?" Alfred furiously turned about and grabbed the Brit's wrist, wrenching him to face him once again. "Snap out of it! It's 2012 Arthur; you're acting like we're at the Renn. Fair or something." Arthur's entire being began to shake with fear, he understood nothing that this Alfred was saying and unlike the one from home, this one was speaking his mind and not looking at him with hate but rather with pain. It made him feel weak, powerless in this strange world he fell into, and small. The accented male reached to Arthur's cheek, brushing his hand across it almost as if he was a precious treasure, or that was how Arthur thought of it. To Alfred, he was just trying to calm the Briton down.

"You're not my Arthur. Your eyes are different, they're not the ones I've longed to be seen in."

The strange sandy blonde pulled away frantically and stared at Alfred, smoothing his expensive looking clothing.

"You are correct in saying my name is Arthur. I am Arthur Kirkland, from Great Britain." Alfred rolled his flawlessly blue eyes, he knew that much. "I am the high and current standing ruler and King of The Kingdom of Great Britain."

"Oh shut up, what are you, married to that old hag Queen Elizabeth?" Alfred snorted, waiting for the yelling and lecture of being respectful to the Queen, but what he was met with was different.

"Do you mean my Grandmother? Sir Alfred, you are fairly too young to know of her." The claimed King chuckled and shook his head, "I have ruled my Kingdom single handed for twenty years now. I fear I do not know where I am nor what magic has been done."

Alfred couldn't help but stare at Arthur, earning him a judging look and a huff. If what he was saying was true, did a time loop happen or maybe.. Just maybe there was dimensions in the universe, and this strangely dressed Arthur was from one!

Well no questions would be answered too soon, the sun was setting. "Come on Arthur, since you're completely whack, stay with me."

"I am not delusional, lad. I am just lost and should be in my own castle..." The King frowned a bit, obviously, well obvious to Alfred since this Arthur shared similarities with his own known, he was scared.

"Don't worry! I'll protect ya from the monsters!"

"There are beasts here as well?!" Frantically, Arthur was at Alfred's side. "Do you have a weapon? I order thee to be thy protection whilst I am stuck in this infernal realm."

"That's all I ever wanted.."

"What was that?" Arthur looked up at his new found protection, who smiled and shook his sunny blonde locks, shining in the orange and red setting sunlight.

"It was nothing."


End file.
